<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you give me wings by AtLoLevad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515969">you give me wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad'>AtLoLevad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, sassy bb-8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey buys Poe a gift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you give me wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As much as I usually like the blindfold, Sunshine,” Poe grins rakishly, “the bedroom’s that way.” He jerks his head behind him even as Rey tugs him forward. </p><p>“I know where the bedroom is,” Rey retorts on a laugh. “We’re not - step -” Poe cautiously navigates the back step. “We’re not going to the bedroom,” she finishes. </p><p>BB-8 whirs and beeps next to Poe’s legs, rolling alongside them and then clunking down the steps. </p><p>Poe swivels his head down in the droid’s direction and then back at Rey. “You didn’t tell BeeBee the surprise?”</p><p>Rey scoffs. “Of course not. I love you, BeeBee, but you can’t keep a secret for your life.”</p><p>The droid beeps indignantly and Rey tips her head in apology. “I’m sorry, yes, you did keep Poe’s proposal a secret. But this is sort of a surprise for both of you!”</p><p>If it hadn’t been before, Poe’s curiosity was piqued now. A surprise for both him and BB-8? What could it be?</p><p>Rey pulls him further into the backyard - BB-8 suddenly whirring with excitement - and drops his hands to pat his shoulders. “Okay, don’t move yet,” then at BB-8, “don’t even think about spilling the secret, little guy!” BeeBee chirps in agreement and rolls his body against Poe’s leg. </p><p>“I’m excited too, pal,” Poe laughs. “Can I take the blindfold off, Sunshine?” </p><p>“Yes!” Rey says, her voice full of excitement and nerves. As Poe’s fingers work the knotted fabric behind his head - kriff, did Rey use the Force to tighten the knot? - she babbles on, “If you don’t like it, I wasn’t sure, but it can be changed.”</p><p>Poe’s forehead furrows in confusion about Rey’s nerves and the fabric falls the the ground as he gets the knot finally undone. He blinks a few times to adjust to the bright Yavin sunlight and then focuses on the X-wing parked just a little bit beyond the edge of their garden. At first he wonders why Rey is showing him Red Five, but then no, the X-wing he’s looking at is black and forest green where Black One had been orange. Rey’s own ship is parked behind this new one. </p><p>He looks between his wife, his droid, and the ship. “Rey, what?” he asks, face scrunched up in confusion. </p><p>Rey’s smile is wide with delight. “Surprise! It’s yours.”</p><p>“I - what?” Poe shakes his head, wracking his brain for a missed anniversary or birthday. But no, it’s just a random Centaxday. </p><p>The longer he stays silent, the more Rey’s smile falls. “You hate it,” she says quietly, wrapping her arms around her skinny frame. “It was stupid to think that I could replace Black One.”</p><p>“No!” Poe jumps to action when he hears the sadness in her tone. “It’s not stupid! Rey, sweetheart, I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting this.” He grins at her, “I love it, really.”</p><p>Rey looks at him skeptically. “I know you really don’t love the loaner ship. And - well, I figured - I have Red Five and you should have your own ship. One that’s all yours and you can add whatever mods you want to it.”</p><p>Poe reaches out and pulls her into a tight hug, kissing her temple. “I love it,” he whispers into her hair. “I really love it, Rey. I really love <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Good,” she laughs, “because I love you too. Now go, look at your new ship.”</p><p>She swats at his behind a little, shooing him and BeeBee towards the shiny new X-wing. Poe practically skips towards it. </p><p>“Gods, Rey,” he breathes, running a hand reverently over the ship’s nose. “She’s beautiful. The green -” he chokes up a bit, thinking about his mom.</p><p>Rey’s at his side, her fingers soft against his lower back. “Green Squadron. Kes told me,” she says quietly, respectfully. “I thought it might - be a good way to honor her in a small way.”</p><p>His palms flat against the shiny exterior, Poe nods his head and looks at Rey briefly over his shoulder. “Yeah,” he says hoarsely, “It was a good idea.”</p><p>BeeBee-Ate beeps from above them - he’s already loaded himself into the astromech harness. Poe and Rey look up, laughing at their impetuous droid. </p><p>“Yeah, BeeBee,” Poe calls, nearly shouting to be heard over Rey’s laughter, “the green really brings out your orange paint.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not too much to say beyond enjoy some fluff! Got all the Shara info from Wookiepedia, so hopefully it's accurate! (also the title makes me laugh and isn't that all we can ask for in these times lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>